Plants require nitrogen during their vegetative and reproductive growth phases. Nitrogen is made available to the plant through soil mineralization, the application of nitrogen fertilizer, or both. It has been estimated, however, that between 50 and 70 percent of nitrogen applied to crops is lost from the plant-soil system [Peoples, M. B. et al., “Minimizing Gaseous Losses of Nitrogen,” In Nitrogen Fertilizer in the Environment (Bacon, P. E., ed.) Marcel Dekker, pp. 565-606 (1995)]. Nitrogen is one of the most expensive plant nutrients to supply, nitrogen fertilizer is not always available at a reasonable cost, and excessive application of nitrogen fertilizer can result in pollution problems in runoff. Corn is an example of an agronomically important plant that often requires nitrogen fertilizers to perform at its genetic potential.